Your Everywhere I Go
by Princess Misery
Summary: HIATUS Kenzie can duplicate herself&relive memories.She's also Peter's exgirlfriend.What happens when she returns2New York?Why did they break up?What did Anglea&Linderman have2do with it?please read&review.Petrelli's,Mohinder,OC,Claire.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Your Everywhere I Go

**Author: **SJPearce

**Feed back to: **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of Heroes they belong to the wonderful people who bought us the amazing TV show!

**Summary:** you ever wish you could be in 2 places at once? Kenzie can! Peter's ex-girlfriend is back in New York. What will happen between her and Peter? Why did she leave New York in the first place? Will only be short. 5 short chapters at most.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - The Old Apartment**

Peter sat one the couch in the vacant apartment, this was his place to escape to, it had been for the past 3 months, since the tenants moved out. He had keys to the apartment, it was his old apartment. He had shared it with his ex girlfriend, Kenzie. When he needed to get away from everything he went to the apartment to think, just be alone.

Kenzie was away in Chicago working, and had been for 2 and a half years, she had been renting out the apartment so she still had a home to come back to when she came back from Chicago.

Peter's mind drifted back to when he and Kenzie lived in the apartment together. The way she would get up in the morning and make him breakfast in bed, walking around in one of his shirts with only a few buttons done up, the nights they would spend curled up on the couch together watching a movie, his memories turned to anger and he pushed the thought of her from his mind.

Peter wished Kenzie was still in his life, they exchanged e-mails once in a while but never spoke about their relationship or how it ended. He missed her and wished she was still in New York she could help him, she'd be there for him with what he was going through but she wasn't there. Peter's thoughts were interrupted when he heard keys in the lock. He quickly moved from the couch stood by the window and made himself invisible.

* * *

Kenzie entered the apartment and put down her suitcase near the door, she'd missed this place, being away from your home for 2 and a half years was long time. Although she had had fun in the years of being away, it was always nice to come home to her apartment in New York.

The apartment was quiet, the tenants she had rented the apartment to whilst she had been away had done a good job of keeping the place tidy, and dust free. She had been worried about letting someone else live in her home but it had worked out well, she'd made money from it to.

Kenzie stood in the middle of the living room and looked around, she had really missed New York, and the people she left behind in New York.

She sighed deeply remembering him, she closed her eyes remembering how she left things with him, how she hurt him. She thought about the picture of herself and him that she kept on the coffee table a few feet in front of her. She opened her eyes and saw herself and Peter Petrelli sat on the couch kissing, although they were both transparent, like a ghosts.

"Oh it's going to be fun being back home" Kenzie closed her eyes again and shook her head, once she opened her eyes they were gone from the couch.

* * *

Peter watched as himself and Kenzie disappeared from the couch, how the hell had she done that? Did she have abilities like him? She must have, there was no other explanation for it. Kenzie walked to the kitchen and Peter followed her, wondering what else, if anything, she could do.

The phone rang and Kenzie rushed passed Peter barely missing bumping in to him to the living room to answer the phone "Hello…hi mom…yeah just got here…the flight was fine, just real tired…no I haven't spoke to him, not even sure I'm going to and there's no saying he wants to talk to me…yeah I know you liked him mom"

_He hates me mom, do you not get that? I hurt him, Peter hates me!_ Peter heard her thoughts.

Peter listened to the rest of the conversation but watched another Kenzie pick up the suitcase by the door and take it to the bedroom, and then another Kenzie appeared and began to make a sandwich whilst the first Kenzie stood talking on the phone. "yeah ok mom I'll call him" Kenzie sighed, someone knocked on the door, the two Kenzie's Peter could see looked at the door with a worried expression "mom I gotta go someone's at the door" the sandwich making Kenzie walked in to the back of the original Kenzie and the suitcase Kenzie followed making one Kenzie. She ended the call walking to the door.

* * *

**A/N: **let me know what you think of chapter 1, and there is a little taster of chapter 2 below.

If you want to send me a bad review that's fine but please be constructive, tell me what I have done wrong.

**Taster of Chapter 2 – Kenzie's ability.**

Kenzie took a deep breath "here we go" she said aloud before opening the door.

"Mckenzie Ferguson? I'm Doctor Mohinder Suresh"

"Please call me Kenzie" she told him widening the door for him to enter. Mohinder entered the apartment and looked around Kenzie closed the door "shall we go through to the living room?" Mohinder followed Kenzie she offered him a drink but he declined

"So I guess its best to show me what you can do" Mohinder said sitting on the edge of the couch he was excited, if what she had told him three days earlier on the phone this was going to be interesting. Kenzie stared at him and then he turned feeling a tap on his back, he was starring at himself; he stood up "wow that's amazing" he walked around himself, studying the other Mohinder.


	2. Kenzie's Abilities

**Chapter 2 – Kenzie's ability.**

Kenzie took a deep breath "here we go" she said aloud before opening the door.

"Mckenzie Ferguson? I'm Doctor Mohinder Suresh"

"Please call me Kenzie" she told him widening the door for him to enter. Mohinder entered the apartment and looked around Kenzie closed the door "shall we go through to the living room?" Mohinder followed Kenzie she offered him a drink but he declined

"So I guess its best to show me what you can do" Mohinder said sitting on the edge of the couch he was excited, if what she had told him three days earlier on the phone this was going to be interesting. Kenzie stared at him and then he turned feeling a tap on his back, he was starring at himself; he stood up "wow that's amazing" he walked around himself, studying the other Mohinder.

"Handy to" she said standing up half smiling

"How many can you duplicate?" Mohinder watched as he appeared 5 more times around the room. "Can you control them all?"

"Yeah, but that's not all I can do" she sighed "I can…" she tried to explain it but couldn't find the words "I can relive memories"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll smell something or see something that brings a memory back, I close my eyes open them and then it's in front of me, the memory, like a ghost and I can't stop it, it happens and I can't make it go away. Not unless I keep my eyes closed till the memory fades."

"Show me?" Mohinder asked "show me something that happened in this apartment, something that really stands out"

Kenzie closed her eyes, Mohinder observed as all of him disappeared, and he sat on the couch. Kenzie opened her eyes; she and Angela Petrelli stood by the window both holding a mug of coffee looking out at the view of New York.

**_"You have to do this Kenzie, if you love him you'll do this" Angela Petrelli told her calmly "you're going to Chicago to chase your dream. Peter's going with you, he's already told me, he's giving everything up to follow you" _**

**_Kenzie looked in to her mug "I love him Angela I want him with me" she looked up at Peter's mother tears rolling down her cheeks "I know it's selfish but I want him to go with me, I want him to give everything up and go with me" _**

**_"But that isn't fair to Peter. He loves his job, he loves being with Charles and he'd be leaving all that behind for you" Angela explained "it's not easy moving somewhere new. You'll have your new job, new friends; Peter will get in the way" _**

**_"No he won't" Kenzie told her angrily moving from the window and putting her mug on the coffee table. "_****_I wanna spend the rest of my life with Peter, I want a family with him, and I'll only be in Chicago 2 years…"_**

**_Angela walked and sat on a chair "What if you career takes off, and you have to stay in Chicago longer? Maybe permanently? What about what Peter wants then?" _**

**_"I won't stay; I'll come back here with Peter." _**

**_Angela laughed "if you love Peter as much as you say you do you wouldn't be going to Chicago at all, we wouldn't be having this conversation, yet here we are…" Angela stood and walked to Kenzie's side, placing a hand on her shoulder "You're an independent woman who knows what she wants, and that's a wonderful thing, you've worked hard for what you've achieved and you deserve it, but don't fool yourself in thinking this 2 year plan you have will work out exactly how you planned it, things change all the time. You and Peter will change, isn't it best to end it now before he gives up everything for you and has nothing to come back to?" _**

**_"I think it's time you left" Kenzie told her sharply walking in to the kitchen. _**

**_Angela sighed and took a cell phone from her pocket, she pressed a few buttons then put it to her ear "Charles…she'll do it, she loves him enough to leave him behind and if she doesn't Linderman will make sure it happens…he needs to be here, she's a distraction he doesn't need, the world depends on her breaking up with him…he needs to be with you Charles, for our plan to work he needs to be with you. They aren't supposed to be together yet… my prayers are with you friend." Angela closed the phone and sighed looking towards the kitchen door, quietly she spoke "I'm sorry McKenzie" she walked to the door and left the apartment. _**

Mohinder looked at Kenzie when the mirage disappeared, he saw the reaction on Kenzie's face "obviously you didn't know that bit" Mohinder acknowledged.

Kenzie shook her head, "no, I left the room…I didn't know I could do that, watch part of something I didn't see"

* * *

Peter watched as Mohinder explained to Kenzie about the things he had seen, the other people with abilities he had encountered. Mind readers, radioactive, regeneratining, flying, walking through walls, telekinesis, melting objects with your mind, super hearing there were so many. 

Peter was shocked at the conversation he had witnessed between his mother and Kenzie, why did his mother make her break up with him? Why had she listened to his mother? Peter couldn't stand around watching Kenzie it wasn't fair that she didn't know he was there, he was invading her privacy. Peter walked to the apartment door took one last look at Kenzie and Mohinder on the couch and quietly left the apartment.

* * *

Kenzie excused herself from the couch and Mohinder's company when her phone rang she walked in to the kitchen to talk privately "hello" 

"Kenzie, its Heidi"

"Heidi, it's nice to hear from you"

"Have you been back long?"

"no only been back a couple of hours" Heidi and Kenzie had kept in contact on a regular basis, phone calls, e-mails, Heidi had even been to visit Kenzie once or twice and Kenzie always sent the boys birthday and Christmas presents. Just because Peter and Kenzie had broken up it didn't mean their close friendship had to end to.

"Good that means you haven't eaten yet then"

"No I haven't eaten…" Kenzie looked at the half made sandwich on the counter top "but…" Kenzie began to tell Heidi that she couldn't come for dinner knowing the next question Heidi would ask but Heidi interrupted

"Dinner will be ready at 7, be here for around 630" Heidi told her rather than asked her to dinner.

"Is Nathan going to be there? He's not exactly my biggest fan" Kenzie sighed.

"Don't worry about Nathan, I can handle Nathan" Heidi assured her

"I have no doubt you can handle him I just don't want to cause trouble" Kenzie explained

"You're not causing anything" Heidi told her "I'll see you at 630"

"Ok 630" Kenzie agreed putting the phone down then returning to Mohinder.

Heidi ended the call and looked up at Peter "she'll be here at 630" Peter smiled sweetly at her, his plan was going to work "she's worried about Nathan being here"

"Just enjoy the meal, and mention my name" Peter told her "I just need to know some things"

"And how will you know from me just mentioning your name?" Heidi inquired. Peter was being very strange. He had almost ran her down trying to find her in the house. He had asked her to call Kenzie, who he somehow knew was back in New York but had failed to tell Heidi how he knew she was back, invite her to dinner and then mention his name. "Peter what's going on?"

Peter sighed "you've always been the one to tell me Kenzie never cheated on me, that she'd never do that to me…you're the only person who ever believed her" Peter stared in to space "I believe it now, I just need some more proof"

"So what I get her talking about you while you hide in the closet?" Heidi joked

"Something like that" Peter smirked "I gotta go see Nathan. Thank you Heidi" Peter told her jogging towards the front door and leaving.

Heidi laughed "love makes you do some funny things"

* * *

A/N: I have about 4 chapters of this now (will be a few more than 4) and I will try to update as soon as I'm satisfied with them. Please review. 

Thanks

SJ


End file.
